<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Genderbent wolfstar by Gayheadcannon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654709">Genderbent wolfstar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayheadcannon/pseuds/Gayheadcannon'>Gayheadcannon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:46:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayheadcannon/pseuds/Gayheadcannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a genderbent version of most wolfstar fan fics on this app.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Common room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please leave comments and let me know how it is :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal night in the common room. At least it was for 01:35am on a Friday. All of griffyndor were in their dorm rooms asleep apart from the infamous friends. Remi was lay in her usual spot on the sofa by the fire, wearing an oversized hoodie and shorts, her long dirty blonde curly hair up in a high ponytail and reading a book with a small bar of chocolate by her side. Jamie was sat at a round table with Petra planning their next prank. Both changed into comfortable clothes instead of their school robes. However Sirius was curled up in a ball Infront of Remi, still wearing her uniform but it differed from everyone else at Hogwarts, it wasn't very often she liked to be the same as everyone else. She wore a black long sleeved top underneath her half undone school shirt and loose tie. Her skirt was quite short with a chain attached to it and fishnet tights rather than the mandatory black plain tights every other girl at Hogwarts wears. Her black boots were on the floor next to her and her wavy black hair in a messy bun with a few strands loose to frame her perfectly structured face.</p>
<p>Remi looked up from her book to see Siruis' piercing grey eyes staring at the wall as if she was lost inside her own head. For some reason, the sight of pads lost in thought made her smile. Remi didn't know what she was thinking about but it looked interesting so she put down her book and sat up.</p>
<p>"penny for your thoughts?"<br/>"Huh" Sirius was snapped out of her thoughts immediately.<br/>"Sorry did I frighten you? You seemed to be thinking alot and I was wondering what about"<br/>"Oh nothing I was just daydreaming" for someone who didn't like lying to her friends Sirius just so happened to be the best at doing so. </p>
<p>Just over a year ago Sirius realised that she was bi when her and Rem started getting flirty. It was just a joke at first and it probably still was but it made her feel like... She didn't know exactly but she liked it alot and sometimes it would slightly turn her on. Sirius had been close to telling the girls about being bisexual a few times but could never quite bring herself to do it. She knew that they wouldn't mind and be supportive because they were when Remi told them she was a lesbian, but she didn't know which words to use or how to put it.</p>
<p>"Oi! Once you two are done staring at eachother as if it's the last time, we need your help figuring out how to bewitch the floor of the Great hall" called Jamie.<br/>Petra giggled and looked over to them.<br/>"Yeah yeah whatever were coming" Remi laughed aswell and dragged Sirius over to the table.<br/>"Mmmm noo I'm comfy" <br/>"Come on sexy, if you do I'll treat you later" she winked at Sirius and they both laughed.</p>
<p>They worked all through the night until about 5am. Remi kept finding herself lost in padfoots detailed iris that looked almost silver in the moonlight. Every time Jamie or Petra called her out on it she pulled it off as just being tired. A few moments later Sirius suggested if she was that tired she should probably go to bed. "Don't worry if you'd like I can come with you" Remi and sirius laughed at themselves while Jamie rolled her eyes<br/>"Get a room"<br/>"Oh we would but we have to share it with you two" said Rem with a teasing smile on her face. "Besides your only in a mood because Evans regected you again today" <br/>"Yeah do you not think you should probably give Louis some space?" Questioned Petra.<br/>Jamie rolled his eyes again and Remi took herself up to the dorm room</p>
<p>"I'll see youse in the morning"<br/>"I think I'm coming up too, it's been a long day. This shit better be done by breakfast tomorrow" stated Sirius as she stood up from her chair.<br/>"What? Your not even gonna help us?" Jamie wined<br/>"Oh shut up. Me and moons have already given you all we know. You just need to do it"<br/>They both left and went downstairs into the girls dormitories which looked fairly similar to the boys except it was cleaner and their bathrooms were more organized.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pillow talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remi and sirius usually sleep in the same bed out just because they were so close as friends but one night that changes...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius and Remi have always been closer to eachother than they were to anyone else, which is why noone questioned them or suspected anything when they'd find Remi's bed vacated while she was in sirius'. They often slept in the same bed and cuddled with eachother during the night with their legs intertwined. Remi's head was on her bestfriends chest and she could hear her heart beat. It seemed a little faster that everyone else's but it was always the same pace when she lay like that. Maybe her heart rate was just naturally a bit faster that usuall. That had to be the only exception because there was no way in in Merlin's beard that Sirius black, straight Sirius black who boys fall at her feet would ever like her as anymore that a bestfriend. There was no way that she liked Remi in the same way she liked her. Jamie and Petra were still downstairs and would he for a while so Remi decided to pull her head up and look at Sirius and talk to her.</p><p>"Pads?" She said in a hushed voice.<br/>"Yeah moons?"<br/>"Are you okay? I mean you seem a little distant lately. Not loads but enough for me to notice"<br/>"Yeah I'm fine. Its been a long week I guess"<br/>"I know you better than to believe that pads. If you've had a tough week, or even just a hard day you are usually more cuddly with me. Because I know that when your in that kind of mood, all you want is hugs and told everything is going to be okay so can you please tell me what's really going on?" <br/>There was a long silence until Sirius giggled a little "Merlin moony, you know me better than I know myself. But your right there is something I should have told you a long time ago"<br/>Remi started to run her hand down sirius' arm to comfort her "it's okay take your time. And remember nomatter what, I love you"<br/>"I love you too moons. Alright I'm just going to say it" there was a short silence while Sirius gained as much confidence as she could. "I think I'm bi"<br/>"Hey that's okay, you know it doesn't bother me who you love as long as your happy"<br/>"Wait I'm not done." <br/>Remi squeezed Sirius' arm slightly to urge her to continue<br/>"I like a girl"<br/>"That's amazing pads. I'll tell you what. Jamie and Petra are still going to be ages yet so Get out of your uniform, into something more comfortable and tell me about her. Yeah?"</p><p>Sirius smiled and nodded her head. She got off the bed and walked towards her draws and pulled out a pair of shorts and a long black t-shirt. She got changed, threw her uniform into a hamper at the end of her bed and got back into the covers. Remi immediately wrapped herself around her again and put her head back on sirius' chest.</p><p>"So... Who is she" questioned Rem<br/>"Well she's in our house and most of my classes"<br/>"Sirius black are we seriously playing this game?" She said teasing "plus you barely ever go to your classes" <br/>"Hey! That's not fair I have never missed a class with you have I?" <br/>"Hmmm I do recall you missed potions once because you and some Slytherin were hooking up" <br/>They both laughed<br/>"Okay describe her" Remi finally said giving in to not getting a name.<br/>"Alright, she has gorgeous brown eyes, dark blonde hair. Its quite curly and very long. She usually wears it in a ponytail with a few strands out. You'll probably never find her without a book. When she's in a happy mood she does her makeup but not alot. Just her eyeliner and her eyebrows. She also does this thi-"<br/>Sirius was cut off by Remi's lips crashing against her own. she didn't even realised that moony had lifted herself off her chest again and was smiling at her as she was clearly describing her bestfriend. Remi could feel a smile forming on sirius' face against her own. Sirius slightly parted her lips enough to suck on her bestfriends lower lip with so much passion that Rem could barely breathe. She'd been waiting for this moment ever since fourth year when she accidentally dreamed about it. She pulled away slowly to see Sirius.</p><p>"As I was saying she does this thing where she doesn't often let me Finnish my sentences" padfoot said smiling. She couldn't help herself. <br/>Remi put her leg over sirius so that she was stradiling over her but before she could say anything sirius' hands snaked around her neck and pulled her into another long passionate kiss. But This time Remi was slightly tugging at sirius' lip ring to the right of her bottom lip that made her moan slightly. Remi placed small kisses all the way across her cheek and down her neck where she was playfully biting and sucking her neck leaving red marks all over. She kissed just under her ear before whispering "did I ever tell you how sexy you look when your not in control" and bit her earlobe <br/>Sirius whimpered at this like a small puppy.<br/>Remi was kissing sirius' lips again and her hand began to wander slightly. She moved  past her waist under her top up towards her chest and soon remembered that sirius didn't like to wear a bra to bed. She let her other hand go under her shirt and started to lift it up a bit before asking if it was okay. Sirius nodded hopelessly while one of her hands moved from behind Remi's neck and cupped her arse before parting with her lips. "I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted" Sirius smiled and in a swift motion she turned Remi onto her back and sirius was on top of her. Rem smiled and said "I knew you couldn't handle being a bottom" <br/>Sirius' hand had moved from behind her to under her shorts slightly teasing her. But before she could do anything more they both heard Jamie and Petra walking up the stairs laughing with eachother.</p><p>Sirius falls back down next to Remi intertwining their legs again so that Remi's knee was in between sirius' thighs and quite close to where she wanted her to be and they were cuddled together pretending to be asleep but Sirius' hand had ever moved from underneath Remi's shorts and she didn't plan on moving it anytime soon. All of this was under the covers so when the two talked in they couldn't see anything intermate.</p><p>"Hey wormy, five galleons that those two get together by the end of the year" Jamie said to Petra, pointing at sirius' bed<br/>"Okay fine. It won't happen this has been going on for two years now" they shook hands and went to bed. Once they knew wormtail and prongs were definitely asleep Remi pushed her knee a little further up Sirius' thigh to push against her, in return Sirius rubbed against Remi's most sensitive spot that she could feel throbbing to be touched and once she did moony accidentally let out a loud "ahhh padfoot" that woke up Jamie which she replied with "omg she's not serious dreaming about pads again" <br/>Remi could feel herself blushing but it was too dark for Sirius to see. "Dreaming about me are we? Not so innocent as you look moons" she whispered in her ear. Remi couldn't talk since sirius never stopped pleasuring her even when she was moaning. Almost like she was trying to see how many people she could make Remi wake up with her loud moans and whimpers for her not to stop. Sirius knew she could get away with it as everyone thought she was having a wet dream. </p><p>She stopped just before Remi came so she did the same to Sirius without her expecting it. "Merlin moons" she moaned grinding against Remi's hand <br/>"Oh her aswell. Not again" Petra rolled her eyes and covered her ears with her pillow. She looked at her clock that read 08:56. "Okay that's it" she said getting out of bed to open the curtains. Remi and Sirius were quick to pretending they were both sound asleep. Petra knew that Jamie was already awake with the moaning so they both went to wake up the girls in sirius' bed. "Oi you two wake up it's breakfast in four minutes, although I'm sure you both have already done enough eating" the last part she said so only Jamie could hear and they both sniggered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At breakfast Jamie and Petra have finally had enough of the moaning during the night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a little short but the next is gonna be smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"what was that dear Petra" Sirius said in an accusing voice.<br/>
"Oh nothing. But seriously breakfast starts in like 5 minutes get ready" said the stubby blonde girl.<br/>
"Also it's hogsmede today and the weather is suprisingly warm" Jamie added.</p><p>Sirius, Petra and Jamie all got showered and ready while Remi refused to leave Sirius' bed. "I'll be down in like ten minutes, ill meet youse in the Great hall" she said still very sleepily<br/>
"Okay we will save you a seat" said Jamie whilst dragging the other two girls about of the dormitory "come on I'm fucking starving".<br/>
"Merlin Jamie your gonna pull my bloody arm off" Sirius groaned</p><p>Sirius sat opposite Jamie and Petra on the griffyndor table. She was too caught up in her thoughts about last night to hear Jamie rambling on about Louis Evans.<br/>
"He will realise that we were meant to be together"<br/>
"I'm sure he will Jamie but you should probably lay off for a bit" suggested Petra<br/>
"Oh I would but I can't incase sniffulus tries to dig her greacy claws into him" both Petra and Jamie laughed at this and realised Sirius was in her own world when she didn't make her own comment on severa. "Erm hello? Earth to padfoot?" Jamie said as if talking to a child while waving her hands Infront of her face. "You haven't touched anything are you okay?"<br/>
"Hm? No yeah I'm good I'm just not hungry" Sirius lied "but hey, I bet I could snag two bottles of firewisky for tonight?"<br/>
Jamie was about to answer when Remi walked into the Great hall. "Oh there she is it's about time" moaned Petra<br/>
"Wait what the fuck those definitely are not her clothes" joked Jamie but she was right. Instead of her usual jumper and leggings, Remi was wearing one of sirius' band tops that shed cut the neck off and rolled up the sleves, a pair of her black ripped skinny jeans and her chain necklace. Her hair was in her usual high ponytail with a few stray strands falling in her face which had eyeliner and Sirius' dark purple lipstick all while wearing a pair of black combat boots. Sirius was gob-smacked to say the least.<br/>
"Oh Merlin, what happened to moony." Questioned Petra in a joking manor.<br/>
"What are you looking at pads?" Laughed Jamie. This snapped Sirius back into reality. Remi was wearing her clothes and necklace. And damn did she look so fucking hot. It took everything in sirius' power to not slam her against a wall right then. </p><p>When Remi finally walked up to them she caught Sirius very clearly looking her up and down "see something you like pads?" She said while sitting down next to her.<br/>
"You realise those aren't your clothes moony" said sirius but she clearly wasn't bothered, she was more asking why.<br/>
"I was bored, your trunk was open, thought I'd change it up a bit. Why? Would you prefer if I took them off?" This new confidence in Remi turned sirius on alot.<br/>
"I mean you could but not in front of all these people, this is a school not a stripper club"<br/>
"No of course not. I'd only let you see" Remi winked at sirius and laughed "so what have I missed then?" She said turning to the other girls who weren't at all bothered by the conversation between the two.<br/>
"Just Jamie fanticising over Evans again. So not much really" teased Petra<br/>
"No but I did need to talk to you two. Well I think both me AND Petra need to talk to you" Jamie clearly wasn't joking around about this<br/>
"Oh come on then what have we done this time" Remi said rolling her eyes slightly trying to lighten the mood a little.<br/>
"I'm talking about sleeping arrangements"<br/>
"Sleeping arrangements are fine. Me and moony share my bed and you and Petra sleep in your own what's the deal?" Asked Sirius<br/>
"The deal is you can either sleep in your own beds or stop having.. let's say interesting dreams about eachother, because we can't sleep through the moans. All we ever hear is 'mmm pads you taste so good' and 'oh fuck moony faster' it's very traumatising" claimed Petra. Both Sirius and Remi could feel themselves blushing and didn't say anything.</p><p>After a long silence Jamie finally said something "well in their defence, maybe if they both admitted they liked eachother and did something while me and Petra aren't around of course maybe these dreams will stop but if youse do I don't wanna know about it. I get enough while your both sleeping" Sirius could tell that Remi was very flustered over that so in return she put her hand on her inner thigh under the table which made Remi take a deep heavy breath which made Sirius smile a little.</p><p>"Okay fifth years, Finnish up and line up outside the castle please" called professor dumbledore from the front of the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Kinky gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whilst in hogsmede, rem decides to but Sirius an interesting present that she likes very much.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"okay so me and Petra are gonna go to zunkos for a bit. Meet us at the three broomsticks at half past one okay?" Explained Jamie whilst walking to hogsmede with the rest of Hogwarts years 3 and up.<br/>"Yeah okay then. I'm going to try and get us some firewisky for tonight and we can play a few games in the common room." Said Sirius.<br/>"Sounds fun. We'll see youse soon" Petra said as her and Jamie walked towards the joke shop.</p><p>It was only ten o'clock meaning they still had three and a half hours with just eachother. They decided to go to honeydukes first because Remi wanted some chocolate and Sirius bought some sweets that didn't contain cocoa in order to keep padfoot alive. </p><p>As they were walking out Sirius turned to Remi and started to make conversation "do you realise how hot you look right now?"<br/>"Sorry?" Rem splurted out without thinking. <br/>"I mean wearing those. You look badass" despite sirius' confidence she would never admit that it was turning her on however, Remi had an idea that was what she was feeling.<br/>"Oh. I was going to wear one of your old fake lip rings but decided against it"<br/>"Why. I could totally imagine you with a piercing"<br/>"I'm not sure, though I wouldn't want to draw attention away from yours."<br/>"Hm. Wait where are we going?" Sirius had barely noticed that Remi had guided her in the direction of a pet shop named The Magical Menagerie. </p><p>"I wanted to get you something, I've been wanting to get you it for a while but you need to stay here and wait for me"<br/>"I'm not sure how I feel about this moons" sirius was more nervous than she was worried.<br/>"Don't worry you'll like it" Remi's word was final and she gave Sirius a wink and a kiss before disappearing into the magical pet store.</p><p>Rem came out of the shop with a plastic bad containing whatever she had bought for Sirius and she was wearing a smug smile. She seemed quite pleased with herself. She came very close to Sirius and whispered into her ear "I'm gonna need you to change into a dog for me" and nibbled her earlobe slightly but enough for sirius to inhale quite sharply. She nodded in agreement and left somewhere noone would see her transform into a large black dog. When she came back Remi was holding it. A leather collar with silver spikes emerging from it connected to a silver chain. Padfoots eyes widened with excitement. Remi knew she liked the look of it but she guessed she had no idea what she was planning later that night.</p><p>Padfoot ran up to her and sat down Infront of her ready to receive her new collar and lead. By this time it was 12 o'clock and still had an hour and a half of eachothers company in which they spent half of walking around hogsmeade and buying a few things like firewisky, makeup and clothes. About half an hour before meeting Jamie and Petra they went to the three broomsticks but because they didn't allow dogs padfoot had to change back into Sirius though keeping her collar on. She thought it looked really cool.</p><p>They walked up to the bar and ordered two butterbeers.<br/>"So where are the other two then?" Asked Madame Rosmerta<br/>"They should be meeting us soon. Never fear" Sirius joked and Madame Rosmerta rolled her eyes jokingly handing them their drinks. <br/>The two sat down at an empty table deep in conversation about what they were going to do that night.<br/>"I was thinking about stealing some Veritaserum from slughorn and get a big group of people to play truth or dare and we ca-" sirius could barely Finnish her sentence nevermind breathe as Remi was running her hand up Sirius' thigh teasing her as much as possible. "Fuck moony- wait I have an idea come with me" she drank the rest of her butterbeer and stood up. </p><p>Remi looked very confused but did what she was told. Sirius lead her to the girls restroom that was empty. (It usually was because of the faulty toilets) Remi quickly caught on and pushed her against a wall kissing her with so much need and desire. This took Sirius a little by suprise though she didn't stop her, Instead she wrapped her hands around her waist and pulled her closer to her and Remi was slowly grinding against her. Sirius turned Remi around and picked her up from the back of her thighs and sat her on the edge of the bench between two sinks and started trailing kisses down her neck and her collarbone. Merlin was she glad she cut the collar off that shirt. "Do you have any idea how I've been feeling all day with you wearing this?" She asked between kisses.<br/>"I was hoping it would have that effect" Remi said smiling with her head tilted back giving the other girl full access to her neck and chest and Her hands pulling her waist closer to her own</p><p>Remi fumbled a little undoing the button and zipper to the tight black jeans she was wearing and Sirius' hand slipped into them rubbing her clit before fingering her. Remis' hands were tangled it sirius' hair pulling it enough for her to tip her own head back and Remi started to kiss her neck (where she could without taking off her collar) and her chest where her clevage was clearly showing. Sirius started to make her way down to her waist kissing everywhere she could and sliding down Remi's pants. "Wait" Remi said suddenly<br/>"Is something wrong?" <br/>"No of course not and I hate to stop you but Jamie and Petra are probably here."<br/>"Oh shit what time is it" <br/>Remi looked at her watch before answering "1:35" they both giggled a little before sorting themselves out in the mirror and walked out of the toilets.</p><p>"Bloody hell where have you two been" asked Jamie<br/>"Yeah we've been here five minutes and thought youse weren't coming." Petra added<br/>"Pads what the fuck are you wearing?" Jamie laughed "is that a collar? Where's the lead?" <br/>Remi laughed before pulling the chain lead out of her pocket sending all for of them into laughing fits.</p><p>Whilst talking at the table about classes Sirius had her hand on Remi's inner thigh and occasionally letting her thumb run across her pussy which would leave the other girl slightly breathless eachtime</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>